A conventional torchon lace machine is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-248458 (FIG. 5). In the conventional machine, it is constituted such that a thread 53 wound around a bobbin 52 fitted into a hollow spindle 51 is pulled out of a thread feeding hole 54′ of a standing member (yarn guide) 54, and after it is passed through a thread feeding hole 55′ of a bobbin stopper 55 provided at an upper part of the standing member 54, it is fed from a thread feeding hole 58 at an upper end of the hollow spindle 51 to a knitting part (not-illustrated) through a hook 57″ at an upper end of a wire 57′ extended from a spring 57 whose base end is connected to a stop ring 56 at an inner part of the hollow spindle 51, as illustrated in FIG. 5.